


Treat You Better

by thesatanistauthor



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Arguments, Cute Ending, Fluff, Happy Ending, Injury, Kind of an au?, Lots of time skips, M/M, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, pretty depressing i guess, still in the grey's universe though, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesatanistauthor/pseuds/thesatanistauthor
Summary: Nico had worked at Grey Sloan for a few months now. Nothing overly exciting had happened to him, until the day the new interns arrived. He never meant to almost knock the poor guy to the floor- but he also never meant to fall for him. The only problem was, he was taken. Then Nico finds out the truth and vows to keep him safe.





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> This was a request from my sister and someone else, kind of mixed the two together. This involves mentions of abuse, both physical and mental. It can be heavy to read, as it was heavy for me to write. I hope I have written it in a way that isn't offensive to anyone. If this may trigger you, read ahead at your own choice or turn away. I know that abuse takes a long time to recover from and love does not fix everything. I tried to emphasize that during this story but I am unsure if it came across like that. Physical and mental abuse leaves you wounded for a long, long time. I would know, a little. That's another story. Please, if you are in a situation which is similar to this or you believe someone else may be in an abusive relationship, seek help. Look for the signs. If you ever find yourself googling 'what is an abusive relationship?' without it being for some sort of research, reach out. Abusive relationships can and will kill. You can get help, there are people out there who will make sure you are safe. 
> 
> I hope you are all okay. Abuse isn't always physical, just remember that.  
> I love you all, so please stay safe.  
> Thank you.

The hospital was quiet when Nico went to work that morning. People were still groggy and were trying to wake themselves from sleep as they downed cups of coffee. The murmur of chatter from the patients mixed with the sound of shoes against the hospital floor as people rushed by. Nico made his way to the lounge, where he proceeded to get changed into his scrubs. He hoped today would be a good day; the past few had been overly stressful. He knew that today, a bunch of new interns were starting. In fact, he was quite excited to meet them all. The days of being an intern were always so invigorating and tense, but it was a series of events that no doctor would ever forget.

"You're in early," A familiar voice echoed from behind him, catching his attention. He turned to see his fellow doctor, Dr. Atticus Lincoln, though he often went by Link. "Special occasion?"

"Nah," Nico chuckled, slipping his scrub top over his head. "Just felt like it'd be good to get in early today. Something told me it would be worth it."

Link rolled his eyes sarcastically as he went to get changed as well. The new interns would be arriving at any moment and Nico wanted to be there to greet them. He hadn't been at the hospital too long himself, so he could relate to them in that manner. Perhaps it would be comforting to them.

Once Nico was done dressing himself in his scrubs, he made his way out the lounge to go grab a drink for the day. The hospital was beginning to wake up around him now, many nurses and doctors were switching shifts. People were beginning to come in to get checked over, whether it be appointment or chance. As Nico was making his way between the crowds of people, he managed to bump straight into someone. It was his own fault for being off in his own world. The person was smaller than he was, which only meant the impact was something that almost knocked him off his feet. Nico only just managed to grab his arm to stop him from stumbling.

"Oh shit, I'm so-" As he turned to apologize to the person he'd smack straight into, they locked eyes. And holy shit, this guy was attractive. Why had Nico never seen him before? "Sorry. I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

The guy cleared his throat and pushed his glasses back up his nose with his index finger before brushing down his lab coat. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"Oh, are you one of the new interns?" Nico asked, suddenly feeling a strange pang of guilt in his stomach. It only grew when the guy nodded nervously.

"First day," He joked, trying to make light of the awkward situation. "Honestly, I'm okay."

"I feel so bad, uh..."

"Schmitt. Levi Schmitt."

"Levi, let me make it up to you. We can go get a drink together, tonight. What do you say?" Nico fiddled with his fingers as he spoke, hoping that Levi would take his offer. The intern stuttered at the request for a brief moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself before eventually shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, I can't. My uh, boyfriend is picking me up as soon as I'm done here tonight." Levi admitted, pursing his lips together as he waited for Nico to say something in response. Nico let out a small ' _oh_ ' as he dipped his head, shoving his hands in the pockets of his scrubs.

"Well, we can still go as friends, some other time, perhaps?" Nico hoped that Levi could accept that offer, as he really wanted to make it up to him. Having someone almost knock you off your feet on the first day of your job can't be much fun.

"I'd like that," Levi smiled. He actually  _smiled_  and Nico could feel his heart melt at the sight. It was like he was witnessing the most incredible work of art he had ever laid his eyes on. It was like seeing the full moon reflected on the gentle waves of the ocean. "I never got your name."

"Nico. I have to dash, but I'll speak to you later? Then we can discuss getting drinks together. Have a good day, I'm still sorry for nearly knocking you over!" Nico grinned brightly as he began leaving, almost tripping over his own feet as he walked backward so he could continue talking to Levi. The intern couldn't help but giggle at how Nico almost tripped himself up and he continued to smile even after Nico had left, his heart racing in his chest.

-

"You haven't stopped smiling since this morning. What has gotten into you?" Link commented as the sat at one of the cafeteria tables to eat. Nico shrugged, wondering whether he should tell Link about the intern he nearly flattened on his first day.

"Nothing, I just feel happy," Nico answered, picking up the plastic fork on the table, beginning to jab it at his food, his mind occupied with thoughts of Levi. Link could tell there was something on his friend's mind and was determined to get to the bottom of it, even if it took all day. There was something that was definitely different about Nico; he was never so smiley and upbeat.

"Okay then. What drugs have you taken?"

Nico stopped jabbing at his food and shot his eyes up to stare at Link, who had his eyebrows raised as he took a bite of his own food. "None."

"Then why are you so happy?" Link chuckled, resting his forearms on top of the table. Nico went to answer but got distracted as he saw the new group of interns enter the cafeteria. He instantly sat up straight, his focus lost to them. Link realized the sudden change and glanced back over his shoulder to see what Nico had spotted. As he turned, he saw one of the group look over at Nico, and he seemed to smile. Not just any smile- a bashful, ' _I have a crush_ ' sort of grin. Link turned his attention back to Nico with the slyest of grins on his face. "Oh, that's what has you so joyful."

"Shut up," Nico muttered, tearing his gaze away from the intern as he began eating his food. He knew Link would not ever let him live this down. "Plus, he had a boyfriend."

"So? That look he just gave you-"

"I nearly knocked him over this morning. I ran straight into him." Nico tried to change the subject before Link could say anything else. Of course, that wasn't going to keep Link from trying.

"Did you get his name? His number, maybe?" Nico rolled his eyes at his friend, placing his plastic fork down on the table. Link sat back in his seat, his expression that of pure cockiness. He knew he'd finally got through to Nico. He was more than satisfied.

"His name is Levi Schmitt. I didn't get his number, but-"

"But?"

Nico let out a sharp sigh as Link interrupted him. "But, I did invite him out to get drinks, tonight. He said no. Not tonight, at least."

"Ah," Link's enthusiastic grin died down. Nothing else was said between the two as they finally let themselves grab some food. After all, they were both starving. As they were eating, Nico's eyes kept darting around the room, trying to search for Levi. Link took note of this but kept it to himself. He had never seen Nico so whipped over a guy he had only just met.

Just as they were about to finish up, someone approached the table they were sat at. They both turned their attention to the person, only to realize it was Levi. Nico suddenly grew this massive grin and Link had to hold himself back from laughing. It was honestly amusing to watch Nico swoon over someone. Link had known him for many, many years. This was the first time he had seen Nico in such a manner.

"Hi," Levi muttered, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his lab coat. "Uh, I just realized that we never exchanged numbers earlier. If that's okay with you, of course."

Link decided it'd be best to excuse himself to let the two have a little privacy. As soon as he had left, Levi sat down in the empty seat, making himself comfortable sat opposite to Nico.

"How's your day been so far?" Nico wondered, resting his elbows on top of the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. Levi let out a long, drawn-out sigh as he slumped back in the chair.

"Stressful," He huffed, shaking his head as he spoke. "Some people can be so rude. Especially to interns."

"You're talking about DeLuca, aren't you?" Nico joked, knowing how DeLuca could be with interns. He didn't exactly go easy on them.

Levi groaned a little and nodded in response, folding his arms across his chest. "What exactly is his problem with us? We're new, we're still learning! We're going to make mistakes sooner or later."

"Don't let him get to you. He can be an ass. Anyway, you were asking about getting my number?" Nico changed the subject back to getting Levi's number. The intern perked up at his words and sat up straight again, rushing to dig his phone out from his pocket. Before Nico could say anything else, Levi had unlocked his phone and handed it over to Nico so he could input his number into his contacts.

Nico happily took the phone from Levi's hands, their fingers brushing ever so slightly at the exchange. As Nico was typing in his number, the phone pinged, alerting Levi to a new notification. Nico glanced up from the phone at Levi as it happened. He was chewing on his bottom lip, his fingers tapping against the table as he anxiously waited. He finished typing in his number and saved it before handing it back to Levi, who almost snatched it from his grip to check the message he got.

"Who was it?" That was a dumb question, as Nico knew exactly who it was. He saw the name.

"Uh, Xavier. My... boyfriend," Levi hesitated. Nico raised a brow at this. Why did he hesitate? "He was just letting me know he'll be here at eight sharp, that I can't be late coming out as he has places to go. He has work tonight and he won't be happy with me if I make him late."

"That doesn't sound very- You know what, I can take you home tonight. Then he doesn't have to be late, yeah?" The tone of Nico's voice was almost aggravated. His face echoed the same emotion.

"Oh, thanks but no. He'd be mad that I have to change plans. I just hope I don't end up overrunning." Levi sighed as he stared down at his phone, running his thumbs over the screen as he tried to figure out how to reply. Nico cocked his head to the side, silently questioning why Levi suddenly seemed... lost.

"Levi, look at me," His tone was concerned and soft. Levi eventually changed his gaze from his phone to Nico, placing his phone screen-down on the table. "Is everything okay between you and Xavier?"

Levi didn't respond right away. In fact, he yet again hesitated to reply. That was when alarm bells started ringing in Nico's head. Maybe something was going on between them in private. They had only just met, so why did Nico feel so strongly about keeping Levi safe?

-

A few months passed by like a whirlwind, everything moved so fast. The interns finally began to settle into the daily routine of the hospital. Nico and Levi's friendship continued to grow. Most people could see the chemistry they shared. They had this unbreakable bond and wherever one was, the other wasn't too far behind. They could not be separated from one another. Nico was Levi's only source of comfort in the hospital. Often times, on breaks, they could be found together when Levi needed to escape from all the stress.

Levi rarely ever mentioned Xavier to anyone else. Whenever he was mentioned, Levi seemed to shrink into himself and get really quiet. Nico knew there was something else going on between them- it wasn't something good, either. He could see the way Levi constantly apologized for everything he did, how he flinched when people raised their voices. He wanted to get to the bottom of it all and help Levi, but he also didn't want to just assume that something was wrong.

Turns out that Xavier was a personal trainer. He worked out a lot, so was extremely buff. He was a very popular guy and had a lot of clients. He was tall and well-built. He and Levi had met after a friend introduced them roughly three years ago. They hit it off straight away. The first few months of the relationship had been smooth sailing and exciting. That was, until, Xavier started limiting what Levi could do. He wouldn't let him go out with his friends, giving the excuse that he was worried that Levi might run off with another guy. Levi tried to assure him that wouldn't happen, but Xavier just got mad at him. Very mad. Started saying a lot of things which really hurt Levi.

Xavier controlled Levi more than he admitted he did. He had to approve of all his friends, checked his phone to see who he was messaging, checked what he was searching online. He made sure Levi left and returned at certain times and would start questioning him even if he was five minutes late. Even though he let Levi have practically no freedom, he was free to do as he pleased. He went out all the time, drinking and partying with clients he had met on the job. There had been one or two times he had ' _accidentally_ ' slept with one of them. He always blamed it on being too drunk, and sometimes he would even blame Levi for it, saying that he wasn't giving him enough attention. The guilt trips were the worst, as Levi always felt he had to do things which he didn't want to do, or that he wasn't even ready. That made him feel dirty and useless.

Levi had made sure to save Nico's name under Kim, so that Xavier wouldn't suspect anything. He also made sure to delete the texts constantly, as he would be furious if he saw what Nico and he had been talking about.

One day after Levi had come into work all teary-eyed, Nico pulled him aside to talk to him about it all. Levi tried to sugar-coat the whole situation. Nico could see that Levi was obviously troubled by whatever had happened. It broke his heart to see Levi so broken down and battered. Levi admitted that Xavier wasn't exactly the best of boyfriends at times, that he could get irrational at times. That was when Nico asked Levi whether Xavier had ever laid a hand on him. He told the truth; Xavier really had never physically hurt him. Still, Nico worried that he might try it sometime soon. He was concerned about Levi's safety.

"Do you love him?" Nico asked, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his emotions in check. This guy was pissing off Nico more than he cared to admit and he didn't even know the guy. He swore if he ever met him-

"You can't ask that." Levi snapped back, furrowing his brows together in question. Nico let out a frustrated groan as Levi folded his arms across his chest.

"You didn't say yes," Nico responded, trying to keep his voice down so no one would catch on to their conversation. Levi glanced around at the people passing them, absent-mindedly chewing on his bottom lip. "You can't honestly say he makes you happy."

"No," Levi breathed. "He does, sometimes. He's just going through a bad patch right now."

"Look at you, Levi. You're practically in tears over this guy!" Nico's tone was exasperated. Levi took a deep breath as he looked back at Nico. He did have a point.

His phone alerted him that he had a new text message and he went to grab his phone from his pocket, only to have Nico reach out and grab his hands to stop him. The look Nico had in his eyes was that of concern. That was what made Levi take a step back and take a moment to think about what Xavier was doing to him.

"I'm okay," Levi whispered, tugging one of his hands from Nico's grip to wipe under his eyes, ridding himself of the tears that threatened to spill. Nico let out a solemn sigh as he dropped Levi's other hand.

"No, you're not. That's okay. Just- I think you need to talk to someone about this. You need to leave him before he hurts you, physically. I can't bear to see you like this. I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt because of him." Nico's voice broke as he finished his sentence and he had to look away for a moment, unable to hide the emotions that played with him. He was never one to get overly emotional. Levi made that so much different, though.

"He won't hurt me. I have to go, I have patients to see to. As do you." Levi went to walk off, only to have Nico stop him by placing a hand on his upper arm.

"Let me know this one thing," Nico started, having to pause to keep himself under some emotional control. "Do I make you happier than he does?"

Levi swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat as he stared at Nico. "Yes."

With that, Levi walked off, his head hung low as he tried to keep himself composed in the work environment. Nico watched as he walked off, sighing in defeat as he turned on the hell of his foot to go and tend to his patients. Nico really cared deeply about Levi. He had never felt such a strong connection with someone before. He had never fallen for someone as quick or as hard as he had for Levi.

-

Another week passed and the two grew even closer. After Levi had opened up to Nico about what was happening, he felt more relaxed than usual. Nico made him incredibly happier; happier than Xavier ever had. That meant something to him. All of a sudden, Levi preferred spending time with Nico. All he wanted to do was stay by his side. He felt safe and wanted when he was Nico; he knew that Nico truly cared for him.

The two had been texting more than usual and Levi had let his guard down. He stopped deleting the texts Nico had sent him, as they calmed him whenever Xavier was getting wound up again. Nico often sent him comforting paragraphs, with words that made Levi unable to contain his grin. Every time he was around Nico, he felt as if he may explode; his stomach would flip and twist whenever he saw him, his heart skipped a beat every time Nico made contact with him. Xavier had taken note that Levi was on his phone more often than usual, and he would always have a grin that stretched from ear to ear whenever he was using it.

Nico and Levi were flirting, not even being subtle anymore. Xavier was furious that Levi had someone who made him happier than he did. Levi had also become more confident, which meant he started saying no to Xavier- something he had never done before. He didn't like the fact he was losing control, that he could no longer tell Levi what to do. It made him feel weak, it made him feel pathetic. So, he decided to get to the bottom of it all.

"Can you take the trash out?" Xavier asked, rather bluntly. Levi finished typing on his phone before he turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He was stood over him, arms folded across his chest.

"Xavier, I took them out last time. It's your turn." Levi retorted back, turning his attention back to his phone with a huff. Xavier was taken aback by Levi, shocked that he would even dream of talking back to him. That only made the anger deep in his stomach boil more.

"Excuse me, didn't I just sacrifice one of my best clients to come and pick you up from the stupid hospital you work at? You owe me this." Xavier scoffed, dropping his arms to his side. Levi let out a sharp sigh, almost glaring at Xavier as he moved his attention from the phone.

"The hospital is not stupid. You could have said no and gone to your  _stupid_  client," Levi put emphasis on the word stupid. Xavier was practically grinding his teeth together at this point, his hands clenched into fists by his side. "I don't owe you shit."

"Enough!" Xavier snapped, throwing his hands up to silence Levi. The unforeseen change in Xavier's tone and volume caused Levi to jump, which let Xavier know he had regained some control of the situation. "How dare you chat back to me?!"

"I'm not some slave of yours!" Levi spat, locking his phone and slamming it down on the couch he had been sat on. He shifted himself so he was sat on his knees, facing Xavier, who was stood behind the couch. "I don't owe you anything, nor do I have to do as you say!"

"Wow, Levi. I can't believe you. I have done so much for you and you decide it's okay to treat me like this? Let's recap, shall we? You don't drive, so I pick you up from the hospital and take you every single day you need to. I never say no. I sacrifice my job and my clients, just for you! I have treated you so well!" The atmosphere of the room was heavy and full of tension. Levi had his brows knitted together in frustration, his heart thumping in his chest as he tried to keep himself composed. It was now or never; Xavier needed to know that enough was enough and that Levi no longer was taking his shit.

"You want to know something really shocking?" Levi got up from the couch, making his way over to Xavier. As much as he was shorter than Xavier, he was determined to make him see that he wasn't as weak as Xavier thought he was. "You can say this magical word! It goes like this; no!"

Xavier scoffed and rolled his eyes, shifting his weight onto his other foot, shaking his head at Levi. Levi was secretly terrified but he just couldn't take it anymore. "You aren't even a real doctor."

Levi took a step back, feeling like the breath had just been knocked out of him at the insult. That hurt, it hurt a lot. Why would Xavier say something like that to him? Of course he was a real doctor! He could feel himself beginning to get worked up; his breathing escalated and tears pricked at his eyes. His hands began to shake at his sides and Xavier could tell he had struck a nerve in Levi. He had finally regained his control.

As Levi went to speak up and defend himself, his phone pinged on the table behind them and his heart dropped in his chest. He glanced over his shoulder as the screen lit up and before he could move to go get it, Xavier had grabbed him by the arm and yanked him backward, causing Levi to trip over his own feet and hit the floor with a harsh thud. As he sat himself back up, he could see Xavier on his phone, the screen lighting up his face and illuminating the absolute anger that he donned. His mind and his heart were racing, screaming at him to get up and run. But, he was frozen. He couldn't move from where he sat.

Xavier took a deep breath and seemed to compose himself, closing his eyes for a brief second. Levi cautiously pushed himself up from where he had tripped, his shoulder throbbing from the impact. Then, completely out of the blue, he threw Levi's phone down against the floor, the mobile bouncing before sliding across the floor. It was obvious the screen was cracked, Levi heard it happen. The abruptness of it all caused Levi to startle and gasp in response, his hands coming up to cover his mouth and nose in shock.

"Kim isn't a girl, are they?" Xavier spoke through gritted teeth, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was clenching his fists. "Answer me!"

"N-No," Levi fumbled over his words, taking a step backward, getting ready to move should he need to. "That's his last name."

"Oh, so you're cheating on me now?!" Xavier snapped, his voice echoing throughout the room. Levi instinctively took another step back, his heart going into overdrive. He had to try to keep his breathing under control, as he didn't want to hyperventilate right now. "You fucking liar!"

"No, it's not what you think!" Levi tried to reason with Xavier, his hands stretched out in front of him as Xavier began to make his way over. Fury dripped from his expression, his shoulders tensed. Before Levi could say anything else to convince Xavier otherwise, he had lunged forward and raised his hand, his hand coming into contact with Levi's cheek.

The sound was harsh and left Levi's cheek painted with a red handprint. It stung like a thousand tiny needles were pricking at the now tender skin, it burned like someone had branded him with a heated iron stamp. His hand instinctively came up to press against it and he flinched as he made contact with his cheek. Everything felt fuzzy around him; he couldn't make sense of anything and his head hurt.

He had little time to process it before once again Xavier had grabbed him, pushing him so harshly he stumbled and hit the wall. The impact dented the wall and Levi let himself collapse against it, letting out a whimper as he rested his weight against the wall. Nothing made sense and the feeling he felt couldn't be described; fear wasn't a strong enough word. Fear wasn't what he was feeling. No, it was something much stronger than that.

Xavier made his way over to Levi, his footsteps heavy, echoing through the room. He pulled Levi up by the collar of his shirt before placing his hands either side of Levi's head, keeping him from escaping. He was right up in Levi's face, leaving him no space to cower.

"You think this is funny, huh?!" He bellowed, the veins on his neck and forehead becoming more prominent the more pissed he got. Levi shook his head vigorously, unable to verbally respond. He was absolutely petrified; Levi had never feared for his own life before this moment. He truly feared that Xavier was going to kill him. "You broke the fucking wall, you asshole."

"I didn't mean-" Levi began, unable to finish his sentence as Xavier pushed off the wall, once again grasping Levi's shirt in his hand. Xavier was far stronger than what Levi was and could easily overpower him. With a groan, he dragged Levi down to the floor. He hit the floor with some impact, the force of it completely knocking the wind from his chest. He coughed harshly as he tried to get his breath back, his breathing hoarse and raspy and he tried to drag himself across the hard wooden floor. Xavier laughed. He  _laughed_  and it sounded like he was enjoying watching Levi suffer. Pain coursed through his body every time he moved, his left shoulder being the main culprit of it all.

"You look so pathetic, Levi. It's amusing," The words were thick with malicious intent. They dripped with the same vile, viciousness of Xavier's actions. "Get up and stop being so useless. You're fine, I did nothing to you."

Xavier disappeared into the gym of his apartment, where he could go let off some more steam. Levi wasn't ever allowed in the gym, so as soon as he saw Xavier disappear into the room, he let himself collapse. He let himself go, he let all those emotions he'd been suppressing just release. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he pushed himself up, his knees weak and his legs felt like jelly. The world around him spun as he went to get his phone, which was still lying where it had landed. The screen had a large crack directly down the middle but it still worked. Levi debated whether it would be worth it to contact Nico and just run. Something in him said that it would be too dangerous to do that.

He limped his way over to the bedroom and made sure to close the door behind him. His head and shoulder throbbed with stabbing pain and he knew he needed to get help. With every movement, something else began to burn. He was sure nothing was broken, but Xavier had done some sort of damage to him. Both physically and mentally. Nico had been right all along and Levi had refused to listen to him. Now he was in a situation he wouldn't be able to escape from. He knew Xavier and how powerful he could get; if he wanted, Xavier could easily kill him. He let out a shaky sigh as he glanced around the bedroom, raising his hand to press against his still burning cheek. It was wet and warm, the mixture being that of tears and fresh blood. His glasses must have knocked against his head somewhere and caused a small laceration. He could get it sorted later; he didn't want to have to look at himself.

He knew Nico would be working at the hospital until quite late that night, so he began to formulate a plan. He rushed to pack a small bag with the essential things he'd need, such as his phone charger, a photo of his family, some clothes that wouldn't take up too much space, the money he had managed to hide from Xavier. Things such as that. Xavier often crashed quite early at night, so he could sneak out whilst he slept. He used his phone to arrange for a cab to the hospital, scheduled for later when it would be safe. The hospital was a safe place, where he could find Nico and get himself sorted. Once he had finished packing the bag, he tucked it neatly where he could easily grab it and run, somewhere where Xavier wouldn't see it.

The thought of Nico was the only thing keeping him from collapsing and giving up right now.

-

Xavier was zonked before ten even hit. That's when Levi began to make a move. He made sure to get out of bed as carefully as he could, being cautious to not make a sound. He moved the covers back from him and tip-toed his way over to where he hidden his bag full of essentials. He glanced back over his shoulder to check if all was still okay. Thankfully Xavier was still fast asleep, so he took the chance and snuck out of the room, mentally remembering where the floorboards creaked and avoiding those spaces. He slung the bag over his right shoulder, his left still too tender to have anything resting on it.

Levi made his way through the apartment and out the front door with no problem whatsoever. The door clicked shut behind him and as he heard that sound, he left out a massive relieved sigh. It felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders, relieving him of the burden he carried. He began to make his way down the hallway, a limp still somewhat present from earlier. Just as he was about to round the corner, he heard a door click behind him.

The sound of his name being yelled caused him to break into a sprint, despite the pain searing through his leg as he ran. The only thing that kept him going was the adrenaline that coursed through his veins. He could hear Xavier's thumping footsteps catching up behind him and before he knew it, he'd been tackled to the ground. Xavier was swift to climb back to his feet, leaving Levi confused and dazed as he tried to figure out what had happened. With one brisk movement, Xavier's foot connected with the middle of Levi's stomach, causing Levi to cry out in pain. The sensation that ripped through his body made him want to vomit but he managed to keep it down. Xavier went to do it again but Levi managed to roll out the way and push himself up, even though his body screamed at him not to. His head and heart were telling him otherwise.

He managed to get up and as Xavier went to grab him, Levi defended himself by kicking Xavier right where it mattered. Xavier doubled over in agony, a hefty groan leaving his throat. That gave Levi the chance to get away. He didn't look back once he started running and before he knew it, he was outside and in the cab he had arranged for earlier. The cab driver could tell that Levi had just escaped a bad situation so asked no questions, taking him straight to the place he requested.

Nico was just finishing up doing some charts when his phone sounded next to him. He glanced it and frowned when he saw a text from Levi. It wasn't the fact that Levi had texted him that made him frown, it was the message itself.

' _i need your help. i'll be there soon, please meet me out front._ '

It was blunt and left Nico with no other information about what had happened. the only thing he knew is that it didn't feel right; his stomach twisted in an awful way as he read the text. He dropped the chart at the nurse's station and instantly starting rushing towards the entrance of the hospital. Deep in his heart, he knew what had happened, but he kept his hopes up that it was perhaps something different. He just hoped that Levi was okay.

The doors of the hospital hissed open as Nico approached them, the fresh air of the night ghosting against the bare skin of his arms. Just as he stopped running, his breathing somewhat heightened, he spotted a cab pull up. He knew that must be Levi and made his way over to meet it, trying not to rush.

As soon as he saw Levi get out that vehicle, his heart dropped. Even in the dim light of the streetlamps, he could see the bruise just to the left of his eye and the gash above his eyebrow. He could see the way he had to move slowly and how every move seemed pained. When Levi shut the cab down behind him, Nico saw the way he went to grasp at his left shoulder. Something terrible had clearly happened and the mere thought of that bastard laying his hands on Levi made his blood boil.

Levi let out an exhausted sigh as he slung his bag over his right shoulder, looking up to make eye contact with Nico. Nico was just stood there, mouth open as he tried to figure out what to say. His mind went blank.

"Hey," Levi spoke, his voice meek and timid. Nico just let out a deep sigh and made his way over to Levi. Once he stood in front of Levi, he took a good look at his injuries, bringing his hands up to gently cup Levi's face. His thumbs wiped the dampness from beneath Levi's eyes, his touch gentle and cautious. Levi flinched when Nico's thumb brushed against the tender skin beneath his left eye, where Xavier had caught him. "I'm sorry to bother you."

"No, no, it's fine," Nico whispered, his brows knitted together in concentration as his eyes continued to check the wounds Levi had received. "Did he do this to you?"

Levi nodded his head, his eyes narrowing at the discomfort the action caused. Nico let out a short sigh as he dropped his hands from Levi's face, using one of his hands to take Levi's in his own. Levi didn't pull his hand from Nico's and followed him into the hospital, where Nico lead him to a bay so he could get Levi sorted and fixed up.

Once Levi was sat on the bed, Nico began to get him patched up. He stayed silent as he worked but Levi could still sense that Nico wasn't happy. He could see it in his eyes and the way he handled the equipment with a bit more force than usual. Levi just let him do what he needed to do, they could talk about the situation later, when they had both calmed down. Levi's phone was endlessly buzzing beside him, with a bombardment of calls and texts from Xavier. He could tell that the noise was distracting Nico from what he was meant to be doing, so he held his hands up to stop Nico.

"I know it's him, I don't want to see what he's saying." Levi murmured, glancing to the phone that laid on the bed beside him. Nico nodded and let out a brief sigh, removing his gloves so he could pick up Levi's phone to silence it. As he went to do that, one of the text messages caught his eye.

"He's coming to the hospital," Nico spat, slamming Levi's phone down on the bed beside him, causing Levi to startle as Nico rushed off. Levi was swift to follow behind him, trying to keep up as best he can. Nico managed to find Link and another doctor, who Levi recognized as Dr. Hunt. He'd worked with him a few times in the past. The two of them could clearly see that Nico was in some sort of situation and he needed help. They only realized what the situation was once they laid eyes on Levi.

"Jesus," Link breathed, making his way over to Levi. Levi instantly stepped back as Link approached him, Nico gently reaching out his hand and placing it on Link's arm, silently telling him not to move as fast.

"Wait, so the guy that did that to Schmitt is coming here?" Owen frowned, pointing towards Levi. "Okay, Link, you go get security and phone the police whilst you're at it. Schmitt, you stay right where you are, do not try to confront him. Nico, you stay by my side."

The three of them nodded as they took in Owen's instructions. Link left Levi's side, jogging off into another part of the hospital to go and fetch security. Levi made his way over to Nico's side, his hands coming up to weakly grip Nico's arm. Nico could feel that Levi was shaking like a leaf. He swore in that moment that if Xavier even tried to lay his hands on Levi, he would be very much dead.

"I can't believe the nerve of that-"

"Nico, that's enough! You do not lay a finger on him, you hear me? You do that and you could lose your job. I understand you're angry but don't lose your head over some worthless guy like him." Owen stopped Nico before he could even finish his sentence. He was right- losing his job wasn't worth it over such a dick as Xavier. Even though he very much wanted to do to Xavier what he had put Levi through.

"He's right, Nico. What he's done to me is enough to get him arrested." Levi spoke up, a little more confidence in his tone this time around. Owen gave him a comforting smile, silently thanking him for echoing what he had just said. He knew Nico would listen to what Levi had to say.

Nico took a deep breath to calm himself, turning to face Levi. He couldn't decide what emotion was dominating the others. Part of him was absolutely pissed, the other part was heartbroken, the other was terrified. His mind was rushing and raving and he couldn't control it.

The front doors of the hospital hissed opened and Nico could feel Levi's fingers tense up around his arm. Nico's gaze switched from Levi to the guy who just entered, who he instantly recognized as Xavier. The guy was very muscular, much more than what anyone had envisioned. Nico suddenly wondered how Levi managed to make it out without any broken bones. He was truly lucky for getting out when he did. As soon as he laid his eyes on Levi, he began to make his way over, his pace one less than a jog.

Owen instantly stepped in between him and Levi, pressing his hands firmly against Xavier's shoulders to stop him from advancing. The two seemed to quarrel for little before Xavier pushed past Owen, who was unable to stop him. Nico happened to be Levi's next line of defense and he was going to make sure that Xavier stayed far away from Levi.

"You go near him and I'll make sure you stay behind bars for a long time." Nico scoffed, putting his hands up in front of him to stop Xavier. He scowled at Nico for a brief moment before the realization hit him. His scowl was replaced by a vile smirk, which made Nico want to knock him out right there and then.

"Oh, you must be Levi's new boyfriend, the one he cheated on me with." His tone was sarcastic and spiteful. Owen went to grab Xavier by the shoulders to keep him back, but Xavier shrugged him off with quite a force.

"I think you were the one doing the cheating, actually. What made you think it was okay to lay your hands on Levi?" Nico argued back, making himself seem bigger as a way to try intimidate Xavier. It didn't work, as Xavier believed himself to be far superior to those surrounding him.

"The same thing that made me do this," Xavier went to hit Nico, only for Nico to react faster than Xavier had expected as Nico grabbed his wrist, stopping him from even coming near him. Without any warning, Nico managed to maneuver himself so Xavier's arm was twisted behind his body, keeping him in place. He let out a groan of pain and frustration and tried to remove himself from Nico's grip, only causing himself more discomfort in his efforts.

Both Owen and Levi stared at him, mouths agape in absolute shock. No one ever expected Nico to do that, especially Levi. What impressed Levi was that Nico was able to hold Xavier pretty still with what seemed like little effort. It was obvious that Levi had underestimated Nico's strength. Soon enough, Link came back with two security guards following behind him, who swiftly took over from Nico so he could continue tending to Levi.

As soon as Xavier had been escorted away, Levi and Nico made their way back to the bed they had been using so Nico could finish patching up Levi. In all honesty, he had no clue what to ask Levi. He didn't want to ask him anything which may upset him. Levi let out a short sigh as Nico examined his shoulder, his fingers pressing against the tender skin. Levi flinched at one point, to which Nico quickly redrew his hands. Other than that, Nico found no issue with Levi's shoulder, apart from the fact it was obvious bruised and tender to touch.

Owen had decided he wanted to run more tests on Levi to make sure no internal damage was done. They ordered scans to check his head and stomach, to which they both came back completely clear. Levi really had gotten lucky with the injuries he received. Within a week or two, most of the bruising should have subsided and the pain should have faded. A speedy recovery was exactly what Levi needed, as he couldn't afford to stay off work.

About an hour later and Levi was finally free to leave, but opted to stay under Nico was finished. He still felt too shaken up from the whole ordeal; he wanted Nico there with him, in case Xavier came back, even though he knew the place had taken him into custody a while back. Levi swung his legs absent-mindedly as he sat on the bed, his fingers tracing over the cracks in his phone screen. Nico cleared his throat to catch his attention, to which Levi placed his phone down.

"Turns out Xavier has had previous convictions of domestic abuse," Nico stated, his eyes scanning over the chart in his hands. Levi let out a sigh at Nico's words, slouching as he sat. The hospital was beginning to quiet down now that the next morning was rapidly approaching. "He's going to be put away for a while, so you'll be safe."

"Still, I'm not leaving here without you. I don't want to go back and stay at his apartment either, I just don't really have a choice." Levi shrugged, wincing at the soreness that radiated in his shoulder. Nico placed the chart on the end of the bed, his hands resting on his hips as he looked at Levi. He was silently debating whether he should let Levi stay with him.

"I'm done now, so I'll take you back to his place," Nico began, watching as the hopeful expression on Levi's face faded into one that was more solemn. "Then you can come back to mine and we'll have to sort out what happens over the next few days. You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch. You need the bed more than I do."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You are anything but that. Now, grab your bag and let's get going."

-

When they eventually arrived back at Nico's place, it was two in the morning. Thankfully, Nico wasn't working that day, so he could get all the sleep he needed and care for Levi at the same time. In fact, Nico had an extremely nice place. Levi was almost envious of him. The decoration was minimal but methodical. It very much suited Nico's personality.

Nico locked the door behind them once they were both in and he slipped off his shoes, placing them on the quaint shoe rack next to the door. Levi followed suit, assuming that is what Nico would want him to do. They both shrugged off their jackets and hung them up, Nico switching on some of the lights to give them a little aid in the darkness of the apartment.

Levi stuck close by Nico as he lead him to his room, where he was introduced to a king-sized bed. A very comfy king-sized bed, in fact. Nico grabbed a few things he'd need for sleeping on the couch, leaving Levi to get settled whilst he set up his temporary bed on the couch in the living room. Levi almost cautiously sat himself on the edge of the bed, worried he may taint it in some sort of manner. The room was a light grey color, the bedding and furniture being a darker grey that complimented the walls.

"Make yourself at home. The bathroom is just down the hall, it's the door on the left. Feel free to use any of the stuff in there if you need it, even though I assume you brought most of your stuff that you need. If you need anything, I'll be out here. Wake me up if you must." Nico yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he leaned against the frame of the door. Levi smiled genuinely for what seemed to be the first time that day. It felt nice to be in an environment where he felt protected. Nico grinned back at him, the exhaustion clear on his face and in his eyes. As he went to turn to leave Levi alone, he stopped, taking a moment to glance back over his shoulder at the intern that was perched on his bed.

"Thank you for doing this, Nico," Levi mumbled, running his hand over the soft covers of the bed. Nico let out a content sigh as he made his way over to the bed, sitting himself down next to Levi. He truly was absolutely spent but he wanted to make sure that Levi was completely fine before he headed to bed. "It really means a lot."

"It's no biggie, I just want to make sure you're comfortable and happy," Nico responded, rolling his shoulders back with a sleepy sigh, releasing the tension the day had caused him. Levi couldn't believe how incredibly caring Nico was of him- it made him feel overwhelmed, as he had never experienced such generosity from someone who meant so much to him. Eventually, Nico stood up from where he had been perched next to Levi. Levi did the same, standing to face Nico.

"Nico, I- I don't have the words to explain how happy I feel right now. I don't have the words to thank you. I don't have the words to tell you how I feel about you," Levi paused, his eyes locking with Nico's as he took a timid step towards Nico. Nico didn't react to him, he just let Levi do what he needed to do.

The last thing he expected was for Levi to kiss him. As much as he had wanted this for a while, it felt wrong. It felt wrong to take advantage of Levi when he was in such an emotional situation- he was vulnerable and he wanted to feel wanted, but this wasn't the way to go. So, even though he kissed back, he knew he'd have to tell Levi that it wasn't right. But the way Levi grabbed at his neck, his fingers clutched into the hair at the nape of Nico's neck, the passionate that followed- he could tell Levi was hurting. He was hurting and he wanted to feel something other than that familiar drone of emotional turmoil.

Nico rested his hands on Levi's waist and gently pushed him back, breaking the kiss with little effort. Levi's hands trailed down to rest upon Nico's chest, Levi's gaze focused somewhere else. His brows were furrowed as he tried to recall what had just happened. Why had he done that? Nico gave Levi's waist a comforting squeeze, snapping him back into the real world. Levi looked up at Nico and let out a solemn sigh, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of Nico's shirt.

"I-I'm sorry, that was weird," Levi muttered, his head shaking lightly. "I didn't think I'd actually do that."

"It's okay. You're emotional, you're vulnerable. You're too emotional to really focus on how you truly feel right now. As much as I've wanted to kiss you the past few months, I can't let myself take advantage of you when you're not okay." Nico admitted, gradually dropping his hands from Levi's waist. Levi nodded his head once and took a step back, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncouthly. Witha deep sigh, Levi seated himself back on the edge of the bed, the rooms atmosphere one felt claustrophobic.

"Goodnight, Nico," Levi mumbled as he turned and crawled under the covers, pulling them over his head to hide himself away from the man he'd just kissed. The corner of Nico's lips curled up just a little as he observed Levi.

"Goodnight, Levi," Nico responded, his tone mellow and soft. He headed towards the door, lingering just a little while longer before shutting it behind him, being careful to not be too loud. Nico knew Levi was going to need a lot of help over the next few weeks especially. He was willing to be there for him the entire time, no matter what it took.

-

After most of Levi's injuries had faded, he returned to work. Everything seemed good, especially since Levi settled back in like nothing had ever happened. In fact, a lot of his colleagues had seen a significant improvement in him, both in how he handled the patients and how he felt. They noticed he smiled a lot more and laughed a lot more. Nico definitely noticed, as he couldn't ever take his eyes off Levi.

He switched his glasses out for contacts, as he didn't want his glasses to cause any more potential injuries. Plus, he wasn't having to constantly readjust how they sat, or push them back up his nose. He got used to having to touch his eyeball on a constant basis, even though he still felt grossed out by it all. On days where he didn't have to work though, he would opt for his glasses instead.

Nico had managed to pull a few strings here and there, which meant that Levi could have his own place for a little while. It was only temporary but it was still a home for Levi for now. It wasn't too far from the hospital, in fact, he could walk if he needed, but Nico still persisted that he take Levi when he could. Levi constantly questioned how he was able to afford such a nice place near the hospital and he would always come up with some sort of excuse; he would never let Levi know that he'd managed to convince one of his sisters to let him use her spare apartment whilst she was out of town. Nico's sisters were stubborn woman but he loved them a lot.

Levi often found himself staying round Nico's place a lot. He felt safer with someone by him. Even though he knew Xavier wasn't going to be coming back anytime soon, the fear still lingered. The memories haunted him and they stayed vivid. They made sure he got little sleep and played with his mind. People started to notice that Levi flinched if someone near him moved too fast, or if someone began to raise their voice. He kept apologizing for little things, things which didn't need to be apologized for. Though most people knew it was all a lingering effect of the mental and physical abuse he'd been put through the last few years, and that'd it'd be a while until he coped better with those things.

There was one night that Nico would always remember; it had just hit eleven when he heard a knock on his door. Not just any knock, but a frantic one. He was rather confused as to who it could be at this time at night and why they were in such a hurry to get help. Almost as soon as he'd opened the door to see who it was, he'd been engulfed by Levi, who was in absolute tears. It hadn't taken him long to get Levi sat down so he could calm down. He listened to Levi and gave him advice when he could. Still, Levi refused to leave, he said he felt too terrified. Nico could see that; the look of absolute panic in his eyes, the way his hands shook and how he couldn't control his breathing. Levi ended up staying the night, practically clinging to Nico as they slept.

Over the next few months, Levi's confidence slowly returned and he began to heal from his experiences. There were still times in which he found everyday life difficult but he was determined to push through and show everyone that he could do it. So, as a celebratory way to let people know he was feeling good again, he decided to take a few of his closest friends out for a drink at Joe's.

The group of them arrived after a particularly heavy shift, so drinks were very much needed to help release the tension. Casey and Helm headed straight off to the bar, cheering and whopping over the murmur of the crowd and music mixed together. Qadri followed behind, rolling her eyes as she went. She loved her two friends, but they could get a little too much for her sometimes. Especially when she was sober. 

Nico and Levi stayed close to one another as they made their way over to the bar. By the time they had inched their way through the crowd, the other three were already doing shots. Levi didn't feel like doing anything too crazy tonight, as he really just wanted to talk with Nico a little more. This was still a big step for him. 

"Do you want anything?" Nico asked, raising his voice just a little so Levi could hear him over the chatter. He shook his head with a half smile, glancing around Joe's a little as if he was looking for someone or something. "Hey, if it's too much for you-"

"No, I'm fine. I've got this. I'm okay." Levi interrupted Nico before he could finish, letting him know that he didn't need to leave. 

"Okay," Nico nodded, grinning at Levi. "Let me know if you need to get away from everything."

"I will. Thank you." Levi was thankful that Nico looked out for him so much. He seemed to notice every minuscule change in his behavior that signaled he was uncomfortable. It was still strange to have someone like Nico in his life. No one had ever been so genuinely caring towards him. 

The two of them ordered some drinks and chatted between each other whilst they waited, discussing their day at work. During the middle of their chat, Casey rushed over and decided to drag the two of them into the middle of the room to join him, Helm and Qadri. They happily complied and followed him through the sea of bodies that surrounded them. It was quite obvious that they were all somewhat tipsy at this point, which was honestly more amusing than normal to watch. When they let themselves go, they really didn't hold back. 

Over the next hour or so, they continued to drink and laugh and have fun with one another, finally forgetting about the day of work they had just endured. Everyone was really starting to relax now, they couldn't really tell if it were the drinks or the fact they were out of the hospital for once. In the midst of it all, Helm and Qadri ended up with another group of girls, who had manage to draw them away from the boys. Levi and Nico exchanged a glance as they watched Helm hopelessly try to flirt with one of the girls, despite her best drunken efforts. Levi couldn't say much; he himself wasn't the best flirt. Casey eventually joined the group of girls, to which they all seemed to begin fussing over him. Drunk girls, they were truly another species. Much to their dismay, Casey was already with someone else, but they still tried their best efforts to swoon him. 

Nico leaned down to whisper to Levi that he was just popping to the toilet before he disappeared, leaving Levi by himself. The room was booming and full to the brim with people drinking and stumbling about. Levi decided it would be safer to go joining Casey and the girls than stay by himself in the middle of the room, so he began to weave his way in between the bodies to find his friends. Just as he was about to reach them, he felt a hand grasp his wrist, dragging him out of the crowd into a quieter corner of the room. 

It wasn't until he was practically swung around to be pressed up against the wall that he realized what was really going on. Two large hands either side of his head kept him trapped, unable to move. He had been in this situation one too many times before and it had never ended well. His mind instantly went back to that night with him. It refreshed the memories he'd been trying to forget, only making them more vivid and frightening. 

The guy was well-built, broad-shouldered and he reeked of alcohol. His stare was fervid and intense, sending a shiver directly down Levi's spine. It unnerved him and he could do nothing to break free from this moment. His mind was howling at him to run but his body was frozen to the spot. 

"Well, look at this," The guy slurred, his eyes traveling up and down Levi. It made Levi want to scratch his own skin off; it made him feel incredibly dirty. "Aren't you a delight?"

Levi could say nothing in response. His heart was thumping against his ribcage, his stomach twisting and turning, making him feel nauseous. The guy smirked, biting down on his lower lip as he continued to check Leiv out. He shifted himself a little, taking one of his hands off the wall and resting his full weight on his other hand, which was only just managing to keep him standing upright. Levi had his chance to run now, there was an opening, but he feared that if he moved the intoxicated stranger would attempt to stop him. 

"You are a catch," He chuckled deeply, stumbling a little as he shifted his weight from one foot to another. "Like an angel has fallen to the earth."

"I, uh..." Levi murmured, his mind racing as he tried to figure out a way to get the guy to leave him alone. Casey, Helm, and Qadri had no idea that Levi had been snatched away by a stranger; Nico had left and probably expected to find Levi where he left him. Every moment that passed seemed to last an eternity.

"My doctor says I'm lacking vitamin U," The pick-up line was so badly executed that Levi rolled his eyes and groaned- the guy seemed to pout at Levi's reaction, upset that it hadn't managed to woo Levi. It seemed there would be no escape from this guy; his drunken self was set on getting Levi for himself.

"There you are!" A familiar voice echoed over the music and chatter, snapping both Levi's attention and the drunk's over to the source of the voice. Levi felt himself relax completely when he saw Nico making his way over to the two of them. The drunk guy instantly pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps back, his brows furrowed in confusion as he looked between Levi and Nico. 

As Nico reached Levi, he reached out and placed his hand on Levi's waist, dragging him in closer. His other hand came to gently cup Levi's cheek as he leaned down, closing the gap between them in a spontaneous kiss. The kiss was abrupt and took Levi by surprise but even so, he leaned up just a little more to deepen the kiss. Soon after, the drunk guy stumbled away, almost knocking over a table as he went. The kiss lasted longer than it probably should have, but the two were so invested in one another they didn't care. It was such a gentle, tender kiss that it almost swept Levi off his feet completely. When Nico eventually broke the kiss and pulled back, Levi's cheeks were flushed pink, only just visible under the dim lighting of the room. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asked, tone dripping with concern. Levi couldn't verbally reply- all he could do was nod his head, his thoughts rushing around as he tried to piece together what had just happened. He could sense that Levi wasn't feeling 100% so he took him by the hand and guided him outside, where they could both get some fresh air. Their hands stayed firmly locked together until the door closed behind them, clicking shut and dulling the hum of chatter and music. 

"I'm okay," Levi finally breathed, managing to finally verbally respond to Nico. Nico turned to face Levi with a worried grin, glad to hear that Levi was okay but he was still concerned about him. Something like that could have seriously caused him some mental turmoil- he didn't want Levi to suddenly plummet again. "I'm okay."

"You don't look okay," Nico observed, dipping his head slightly to watch Levi in the dim outside lighting of the bar. Levi let out a short sigh and folded his arms across his chest, tapping his fingers against his arm.

"But I am. Sure, it was unnerving and the situation reminded me of him and all... Until you came along. You came along and you pulled me from a situation that I couldn't escape from. My body wasn't letting me move. As soon as I saw you, I knew I was going to be okay. I knew that from the moment you first bumped into me on my first day. You gave me a reason to keep fighting." The way Levi's voice softened as he spoke, the way he let his muscles loosen up and how he let his guard down; Nico could tell that something was different about him. He couldn't pinpoint it exactly but he knew that Levi wasn't lying. 

"I think you had the will to fight in you all along, you just didn't know it," Nico muttered, his voice low. The corners of his lips twitched up into a grin as he took a cautious step towards Levi. Levi's arms unfolded and dropped to hang by his side, as he also took a step forward.

"I think that you," Levi paused as he took another step forward, him and Nico now only inches apart. A look of confidence swept over Levi as he raised his arms to rest of Nico's shoulders, his fingers snaking their way into Nico's hair. Nico let his hands fall to rest on Levi's waist, tugging him closer, their bodies pressed flush together. The look Nico gave Levi made his heart flutter in his chest; he had the fondest little grin, his eyes half-lidded as he looked down at the man in his arms. Levi let out a content sigh before speaking again. "I think that you, need to kiss me again." 

Nico needed no other prompt before leaning down and shattering the space between them, his lips pressing against Levi's. His fingers dug lightly into the skin of Levi's waist as he smiled into the kiss, unable to control his emotions. Levi leaned up on his tip-toes just a little more as the kiss deepened, his hands unable to keep still as he ran them down Nico's neck to have them rest against his shoulders, his fingers fiddling with the fabric of Nico's jacket. The kiss was passionate and rushed, the two of them unable to get enough of one another. Then, out of the blue, Nico pulled back from the kiss, leaving Levi breathless.

"Levi," Nico whispered, resting his forehead against Levi's, his breathing somewhat labored from the kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this?" 

Levi nodded his head ever so gently, the smile he donned only growing. "Yes, I'm sure. I'm so sure of this that it scares me."

Nico chuckled to himself as he kissed Levi again, if only briefly. After they parted, Nico took Levi's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers as he took Levi back inside to rejoin their friends. Levi was ready to try again, he knew that Nico was good for him and he knew that Nico made him feel so incredibly safe. Everything that seemed to matter disappeared when he was with Nico, everything bad faded into nothing. Nico made Levi feel something he had never felt before, and that was love.

-

A few months passed and Nico and Levi were stronger than ever. They spent every waking minute with one another if they could. Every time they had a break at work, they could be found together, sometimes taking brief power naps together. It had been a week after the bar incident that Nico officially asked Levi out, to which he replied with an overly excited yes as he leaped into Nico's arms. He did it with such force that he almost knocked Nico off his feet. 

They started telling people a week after that- they all knew. They hadn't exactly been subtle about it. Neither of them had even realized that anyone else had picked up on it. The only person who actually seemed shocked about it happened to be Dr. Karev. That was definitely a fun conversation to have. 

It was a lazy afternoon for the two of them, as they had the day off of work. They were in the middle of watching one of Levi's favorite movies, even if Nico decided that it was too cheesy for him. He'd learned that Levi had a thing for overly cheesy romantic movies. Perhaps he'd gotten to love them as he could go off into his own world when he watched them, dreaming about what could have been. Levi had his head rested in Nico's lap as he watched the movie, Nico's hand tenderly brushing the hair from Levi's face. A large, fluffy blanket was draped over Levi's lower body. It was a blanket that he'd brought to Nico's house a while back, as Nico didn't have any blankets that suited Levi's taste.

"I've watched this movie more times than you could imagine," Levi let a breathy laugh escape his chest, tugging the blanket up to cover his shoulders. "I never thought I'd have a relationship like the one in it."

"Ours is better, I think. After all, one of us secretly hasn't had a baby whilst the other moved to study in another country." Nico huffed, running his fingers through Levi's hair, the sensation causing Levi to get somewhat sleepy. 

"Well-"

"You don't have a secret baby, do you?" Nico faked a gasp, causing Levi to let himself laugh. The sound of Levi's laughter was something that Nico cherished beyond belief. A deep sigh sounded from Levi as he managed to calm himself, shifting himself so he was sat upright. His hair was a mess from where Nico had been playing with it; Nico couldn't lie to himself, Levi looked overly adorable. 

"No, I don't." Levi grinned, leaning over to plant a kiss on Nico's cheek. The rain pattered down against the windows of Nico's apartment, the wind only elevating the sound of the raindrops. 

"Hey, I have something to ask you," Nico began, twisting his body so he could rest his feet up on the couch. Levi cocked his head to the side as he waited for Nico to finish his sentence, a brow raised in curiosity. "You spend practically all your time here."

"That I do."

"So, why don't you just move in with me?" The look on Levi's face went from curiosity to confusion to elation all within about five seconds. Nico waited patiently for a verbal answer, even though the way Levi physically responded said more than enough. 

"I'd be more than happy to!" Levi exclaimed, his smile lighting up the room. Nico couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he observed the man sat in front of him, who was beaming from ear to ear. Without a word, Nico reached forward and grabbed the collar of Levi's shirt, pulling him in to kiss him, completely out of the blue. It took Levi by surprise and he stumbled a little as Nico tugged him forward, but he managed to regain himself before their lips were pressed together. Levi shuffled himself slightly so that he was placed in between Nico's thighs, his hands pressed against the arm of the couch behind Nico. Nico's hands were rested in the dip of Levi's back, gently coaxing him down even more. 

Levi pulled back just a little, just enough so he could tell Nico that he loved him, before they were kissing once again. The kiss lasted just a moment longer before a loud, startling buzz echoed against the glass coffee table. A groan escaped Nico's chest as he broke the kiss, reaching over from where he was to grab his phone.

"What is it?" Levi mumbled, brows furrowed tightly together. Nico was silent as he read the text, before scoffing and chucking his phone on the couch behind Levi. 

"It's just my mother, she wanted to know when she gets to meet you," Nico admitted, which brought a smile to Levi's face.

"Tell her soon. Just let me get settled in-"

"You're already pretty much settled in, babe."

"I wasn't finished," Levi pouted, to which Nico only chuckled and nodded, letting his boyfriend finish what he was saying. "Let me settle in properly, then I'll meet her. She seems eager to meet me. What have you said to her about me?"

"Oh, that you're only the best thing to happen in my entire life," The sly grin on Nico's face and his overly cheeky tone made Levi blush profusely. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he was to be okay right now. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have Nico in his life. Levi couldn't believe that Nico stayed by his side and loved him, even through all of the times he still found difficult. Being loved and wanted by someone was something Levi had never truly experienced and now, he had Nico.

He wouldn't change any of it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this okay. the last thing I'd want to do is offend anyone. It was difficult to write this and I often stopped to ask myself whether it was right. Again, I reiterate what I said in my first note. if you or someone you know is in a relationship that is abusive, reach out and get help.
> 
> Stay safe.


End file.
